


The Menorah

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim searches for a Hanukkah present for Blair





	The Menorah

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Hanukkah** \- due 2nd Dec/revealed 3rd Dec (1st full day of Hanukkah)

Jim Ellison parked his truck in front of Jewish Treasures and walked in, his eyes moving over the various items on display. 

“May I help you, Sir?” a man asked stepping around a counter to stand beside Jim.

Jim nodded and glanced about. “I need a Hanukkah gift for a friend.”

“A Hanukkah gift, of course,” the man nodded. “Is your friend religious?”

“I wouldn’t call him religious exactly,” Jim hesitated. “I mean he’s an anthropologist and knows all about world religions but he did mention having a bar mitzvah.”

“Reformed then,” the man nodded. “Would he want a special prayer cup or perhaps special linens for his table?” 

Jim frowned. He doubted Blair would want special linens or dishes. Seeing the frown, the man pointed to a wall displaying various kinds of menorahs. “Perhaps a menorah to light during Hanukkah?” he suggested.

“A menorah,” Jim nodded. “I don’t think he has one. Or at least he never put one up.” Jim walked over and began looking over the many menorahs. Some were big, some small, some used oil, some used candles, some ornate, others plain. “Wow, there are a lot of them.”

“Yes,” the man agreed with a laugh. “One for every taste and home. What would best suit your friend?”

Jim glanced at all the different types of menorahs while thinking over Blair’s bubbling personality. While the sedate ones were more Jim’s speed, he figured Blair would like one that proclaimed exactly what it was. “What about that one,” Jim pointed to a largish gold menorah with little leaves weaved around the candle holders.

“That is a lovely one,” the man agreed taking it down from the wall and handing it to Jim. “It was made in Israel.”

Jim looked it over, winced at the price and then turned to the man. “Can you wrap it?”

“Of course,” the man indicated they should go to the counter. “I’ll put a box of candles in with the menorah so the menorah can be lit tonight. I’m sure your friend will appreciate such a thoughtful gift.”

“I hope so,” Jim mumbled handing over his credit card.

An hour later, Jim walked into the loft and set the package down on the table. Blair would be home soon and Jim wanted to have dinner going before Blair came in. He was in the middle of chopping up vegetables when Blair came through the door. 

“Hey Jim,” Blair hung up his coat. “I-” he stopped looking at the silver and blue wrapped box. “Did someone give you a present?” he asked.

“Nope,” Jim answered and tossed the veggies into a pan to sauté. “That’s for you.”

“For me? What for?”

“Isn’t tonight Hanukkah?”

“At sundown,” Blair nodded.

“It’s a Hanukkah present.”

“Really,” Blair’s face lit up. “Thanks. Can I open it?”

“Sure,” Jim smiled as Blair quickly ripped open the packaging and lifted the cover of the box.

“Jim,” Blair paused. “This menorah, it’s beautiful.”

“I thought you might want to put one up in the loft since this is your home.”

“I would, I do.” Blair raised his eyes, meeting Jim’s. “Thank you. This is very special and it means a lot to me.” He reverently raised the menorah and held it up. “It’s nice to be able to light a menorah in my home and it is nice to be home.”


End file.
